ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Heatblast (E-10)
Heatblast is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the planet-like star Pyros. 'Appearance' Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. His back is covered with volcanic spikes, sticking out, unlike most of his body, his spikes are made of a prism red. Heatblast's tongue is also made of fire. Heatblast carries the Omnitrix on his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches, and can breath fire. Heatblast's fire can become hot enough to melt a tank in, melt a road and almost bury enemies in boiling tar or to the ground up to enemies shoulders. Heatblast can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. If triggered enough, Heatblast can go up to the point where he can completely vaporize the entire area he's surrounded in with extreme levels of heat and fire, but only if he is having a temper tantrum. When Heatblast increases his temperature, the volcanic spikes on his back start to turn hotter, and can burn whatever it touches. If Heatblast is having a temper tantrum, they will become hot enough to the point where holes would rip open from his spikes and lava will shoot out at an alarming rate. Heatblast can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle. He is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. When infected with a cold virus, Heatblast's powers are reversed, his pyrokinesis becoming cryokinesis, and him being constructed of icy fire rather than regular fire. Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. When swimming underwater, Heatblast can boil the water to extremely hot levels. 'Weaknesses' ﻿If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Heatblast's fire will be extinguished, though he can still heat up and reignite his fire in short amounts of time. When under the effects of a cold, Heatblast's body and flames turn to blue and give him cryokinesis (ability to create and control cold and ice). Despite these new powers, Heatblast works completely "nonfunctional" to his fiery nature and the cold still prejudiced his health, so it's still technically a "weakness", albeit Heatblast made excellent use of this newfound power in that episode. When Heatblast is underwater, he is shoot or control fire. Heatblast's fire attacks are useless against his natural predator, Crabdozer. Due to his feet being made of fire, Heatblast can leave scorch mark footprints on certain floors. 'History' * Heatblast first appeared in Tricks of the Trade. Heatblast defeated the Founding Sons of America. * In ''Buried In Setbacks'', Heatblast created a distraction to sneak inside the tunnels. * In Child's Play as an infant Heatblast, he defeated Nanny Nightmare. * In A Mutt's Tale, Heatblast starts a fire. * In The Galvanic Mechamorph Crisis, Heatblast investigated the scene of the crime at a Research Lab. * In The Next Step, Heatblast fought against Benevelon and his I.D.I.A. * In Dream A Little Dream Of Me, Heatblast snapped Kotchya out of her illusion. Then Glitched Maggie used Heatblast to defeat Grey Matter. * In A Mutant Of My Own, Heatblast battled Ebomination. * In I May Fall, Heatblast defeated Madam Pyrexia's henchman. * In Uprising, Heatblast defeated Sylas of Cascareau. 'Appearances' * Tricks of the Trade * Buried In Setbacks * Child's Play (used as Hothead) * A Mutt's Tale * The Galvanic Mechamorph Crisis * The Next Step * ''Dream A Little Dream Of Me'' x2 (used by Both Ethan and Glitched Maggie, selected alien was Big Chill) * A Mutant Of My Own * I May Fall (selected alien was Lodestar) * Uprising 'Trivia' * In E-10, Heatblast has volcanic plates, sometimes referred to as pods he can grow out and unleash his lava abilities. A new power King-Ninners and Ebomnitrix came up with together. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Pyronites Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens